


Learning Everything Again

by Xaviertwinsfan



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everything is consensual, M/M, Mpreg, betas Mac and Jack, but they get turned into omega!Mac and Alpha!Jack, though i can see how it can be interpreted as dubious consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaviertwinsfan/pseuds/Xaviertwinsfan
Summary: During a mission in L.A., Mac and Jack get exposed to a substance that changes them from being betas.  It changes Mac into an omega and Jack into an alpha.  Both men must learn how to live with their new biologies and with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha/Omega is one of my favorite story plots and I feel like it applies to MacJack. This is my own, personal take on the alpha/omega dynamic, but if you have any suggestions, they are welcomed :)
> 
> Idk if I'll add another chapter or not because I don't exactly have a plot for this, but if that doesn't bother people, then I might add another chapter at some point! But for now, this is going to be a one shot.

Jack barred the door shut with a chair beneath the doorknob to, hopefully, delay the armed men running through the halls of the building looking for him and Mac.

“Better hurry up Mac, it won’t take these people long to find us,” Jack said with a hint of urgency in his voice.

Mac huffed out an affirmative and stared at the device in front of him. The mission was to track down some kind of chemical weapon and retrieve it. Well, they had found the weapon, but he was trying to figure out how to remove it from it’s casing without setting off the alarm and alerting the men looking for them of their location. Finding no easy or quick way to do that, Mac looked over his shoulder at Jack.

“I don’t think I can remove the weapon without setting off the alarm,” Mac announced. Jack turned his head to look at Mac. He would have cracked some kind of joke about Mac not being able to find a way to remove the weapon, but he decided that now wasn’t the time.

“Ok, then what do you suggest we do?”

Mac looked at the weapon and then at the door. “Grab the weapon and run as fast as possible out of this room before the guards get here?” he suggested. Jack just stared at the younger man like he was crazy, but he knew that was probably their best option.

Removing the chair from beneath the doorknob, Jack turned to look at his friend. “Ready whenever you are,” he said. Nodding, Mac grabbed the weapon and pulled it from the case. Before the alarm sounded, there was a click and the room was suddenly engulfed in smoke. The alarm sounded and neither Mac nor Jack had time to debate what the smoke was as they opened the door of the room and bolted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were out of the building and at the extraction point, a team in biohazard suits crowded Mac and Jack into a containment van after having taken the weapon. The drive back to the Phoenix Foundation building wasn’t long, as the weapon had been in Los Angeles. Once at the building and donning their own biohazard suits, Mac and Jack followed the team into the building and to the medical/science wing. There, both men were hosed down as to CDC protocol, given a pair of scrubs, and detained to an observation room. Doctors came in and took their blood to test and see what they had been exposed to.

Mac sat on the bed and wiped his forehead, his face slightly flushed. ‘When did it get hot in here?’ he mentally asked himself. Slowly, it felt as if his body was slowly working its way from warm to scorching hot.

Meanwhile, Jack was pacing back and forth in agitation and he didn’t even know why. This was protocol, being confined in a room after being exposed to some unknown substance. So, then why was he all wound up?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behind the see through mirror of the observation room, Thornton watched her two agents from the exam room. She noticed that both MacGyver and Jack were acting different from their usual selves. Usually, they would be talking to one another and interacting, but it was like both men were in two different worlds. To make sure her intuition was on point, she turned to Riley, who was sitting on the couch with her computer in her lap. “Do MacGyver and Jack seem different to you?” she asked the hacker.

Riley looked up from her laptop and closed it before setting it aside and joining Thornton to look into the room. She noticed that Mac looked like he was sick and that Jack looked more irritated than normal, in her opinion. “Well, I’m no doctor or anything, but Mac kinda looks like he’s running a fever and Jack looks like he’s about to go out and kill someone,” she answered and looked over at Thornton. “Do you think that whatever they were exposed to is causing this?” she asked.

Thornton nodded and pulled out her phone when she felt it buzz. “Ah, good, their blood work is back,” she said in a satisfied tone. “Riley, do you mind staying and observing? I need to go down to the lab to look at the results and it doesn’t seem like it would be wise to leave the two of them unsupervised,” she said.

Riley nodded. “Can do, boss,” she said with a mock salute before watching Thornton leave the room. She went back to the couch and reopened her laptop to work on her mission brief, headphones on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the observation room, Mac was trying to keep himself together and Jack’s pacing had grown faster. Watching Jack pacing was making Mac feel worse and he was about to yell at the older man to stop, but he was stopped by a sudden, painful cramping in his gut. It was so sudden and painful that Mac gasped and hunched over from the pain. The cramping stopped as fast as it had come and it was then that Mac noticed a sticky wetness in his pants. His first thought was ‘what the fuck’ because for one horrified second, he thought he’d had an “accident,” but then he realized it wasn’t that and that it was something that he knew couldn’t happen to him since he was a beta. Then again, all the symptoms he was feeling coincided with what an omega went through in heat and the only reason he knew that was because of his biology class in high school. That wasn’t possible though, his biology couldn’t suddenly change, right? Mac’s thinking was cut short by another wave of cramps, causing him to, once again, hunch over and hold his stomach, a pain filled groan leaving his mouth.

Jack stopped pacing the second he heard Mac gasp the first time. His agitation took a backseat for a few seconds when he turned to ask Mac if he was ok, but the feeling of agitation came back quickly, only it wasn’t agitation; it was lust. Jack’s nostrils flared at the suddenly sweet scent that engulfed the room. Being a beta, Jack knew that he wasn’t able to really scent alphas and omegas, but every alpha he’d ever talked to had always described a sweet aroma when an omega was near and that the smell was tenfold when an omega was in heat. What he was smelling must be what those alphas had talked about, but that made no sense. He was a beta, he shouldn’t be able to smell Omegas.

Mac whimpered softly and managed to look up at Jack, his brain fuzzy from his heat that he didn’t notice the strong, musky alpha scent Jack was emitting.“Jack...” he whimpered, hoping that his friend could help him make the pain stop, even though the other man was a beta and not alpha.

The second Jack heard Mac whimper his name, his instincts took over and within two, long strides, he had crowded Mac back against the wall on the other side of the bed.His nose immediately going to Mac’s neck to scent him and his hands on either side of Mac’s head to keep him in place.

Mac yelped in surprise when Jack suddenly had him pinned against the wall and he was about to ask what the fuck Jack was doing, but the words were lost on his lips when a musky, very alpha like scent assaulted his sense of smell.The pain from the cramping suddenly stopped and Mac knew it was because there was an alpha right in front of him.However, it made no sense, since Jack was a beta, but then again, Mac was a beta, yet he was showing signs of being an omega.Maybe whatever was happening to him, was also happening to Jack, except Jack was showing signs of being an alpha.

Jack growled possessively at how intoxicating Mac’s scent was.He moved his head back and looked Mac in the eye, the rational part of his brain began to work again and he took advantage of it.“Mac... I don’t know what the fuck is happening, but I... I need to know that whatever happens... I have your permission... And I... I’m sorry” he managed to get out through gritted teeth, trying to control himself.

Mac looked at Jack and could tell the man didn’t want to do what he was most likely about to do and that gave him comfort because while he did love Jack (whom he’s never told he loves him), Mac had alway fantasized that if he and Jack had ever gotten together, their first time wouldn’t have been like this.He knew, however, that neither of their newly found instincts would allow them anything but what was about to happen.Nodding, Mac brought his hand up and touched Jack’s cheek gently.“I... I trust you, Jack.There’s nothing to be sorry for.It... It’s not your fault.Neither of us can control what’s happening to us,” he said shakily.

Jack closed his eyes at Mac’s touch and nodded as he took in this moment of tenderness.The moment ended when Jack inhaled through his nose and Mac’s scent assaulted him.The alpha that had been kept at bay broke loose inside of Jack.Growling, Jack grabbed the wrist of the hand Mac had against his face and pinned it to the wall.

Electricity shot through Mac’s body at the sudden show of dominance, his body excreting more of the natural lubricant that omegas produced because of it. 

Growling again, Jack surged forward and captured Mac’s lips in a brutal, dominating kiss.His tongue bulldozed its way into Mac’s mouth and began to explore it fervently.His free hand coming up and easily ripping Mac’s shirt from his body.

Mac moaned loudly in pleasure at the kiss and kissed Jack back with just as much passion.His legs automatically spreading for the alpha.

While Jack plundered Mac’s mouth, his hands began working on getting the younger man’s pants off.He pulled Mac’s pants and boxers down his legs and once they were off, he threw them out of the way.Mac’s scent increased without the barrier of clothes and it caused Jack’s brain to short circuit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Riley was completely unaware about what was happening in the other room until the door of the exam room slammed open.Jumping, she removed her headphones and stared at the door where a slightly frantic looking Patricia Thornton stood.“What’s wrong?” she asked, worried that the results from the boys blood work wasn’t good.

Storming into the room, Thornton went to the glass and cursed loudly at what she saw.“Fuck, I’m too late,” she said in frustration.

Frowning, Riley looked in the direction that Thornton was and she just gaped at what she saw; Jack pinning Mac against the wall and kissing him like he was a man starved.“What... What the hell?!” she exclaimed in shock and quickly looked away.She was pretty sure she was scarred for life after having seen that.She did not need to see that ever again and wished there was a way to give herself amnesia of the last 15 seconds.

Thornton looked at the younger woman and dragged her out of the room, the door closing behind them automatically.“The substance they were exposed to changed their biologies,” she explained once they were outside.

Riley looked at Thornton like she was crazy.“That’s possible?” she asked, trying to distract herself and not think about what she had just witnessed.

Nodding, Thornton handed Riley the results.“Apparently, since it changed two men who were originally betas into an alpha and an omega.I’m guessing you can guess who got what,” she said, looking at Riley.

Riley nodded and stared at the door that lead into the observation room.“What happens now?”

Thornton sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as an oncoming headache began to form.  “We wait until Mac’s heat passes.  Going into that room right now would only cause Jack to attack whoever it was and with him now being a newly fledged alpha, he’d probably kill whoever interrupts them,” she explained.  “So, until this is over, we wait.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack ripped his own shirt off and shed his pants and boxers.He maneuvered Mac onto the bed and on his back.

Mac panted heavily and moaned loudly in pleasure as Jack moved him onto his back on the bed.  He instantly spread his legs and lifted his hips slightly off the bed.  “Jack... Jack, please...” he begged desperately.  His body yearning to be filled by an alpha.

Growling, Jack situated himself between Mac’s legs and using his hands, he threw the younger man’s legs over his shoulders before gripping the base of his cock and aligning the tip with Mac’s hole, his gaze locked on Mac’s eyes.

Panting heavily, Mac stared dazedly at Jack and noticed that Jack was asking permission, even if he didn’t know he was.Nodding, Mac dug his heels into Jack’s shoulders as a way to tell the man to go ahead.

Seeing the nod, Jack thrusted into Mac fully; a loud moan leaving Jack’s lips and a scream of pleasure from Mac.Panting, Jack wrapped his hands around Mac’s thighs in a bruising grip as he began to fuck the younger man hard and fast.The bed moved against the concrete flooring with every thrust until it hit the wall.

Mac cried out in pleasure as Jack slammed into him, his heels digging into Jack’s shoulders and hands gripping the sheets tightly.When he felt the bed hit the wall, he brought his hands up and tugged on Jack’s hair, trying to get the older man to lean down so that he could kiss him.

Getting the message, Jack let go of Mac’s legs and instead grabbed Mac’s wrists and pinned them on either side of his head before leaning down and kissing Mac passionately. 

Mac kissed Jack back and gripped the man’s short hair as much as he could.He screamed into the kiss when Jack finally hit his prostrate. 

Jack growled possessively against the younger man’s lips when Mac screamed and made sure that with every thrust, he hit Mac’s prostrate.

Mac was reduced to a sobbing mess from all the pleasure that coursed through his body as every thrust hit his prostate.  He could feel his stomach tightening and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.  “Jack... Jack I... I’m so close...” he gasped out.

Knowing that Mac was close to coming, Jack increased his thrusts, wanting Mac to come.

It only took a couple of thrusts against his prostrate to push Mac to his boiling point and he came hard.“Jack!” he screamed, his hole clenching around Jack and his cum spurting all over his stomach and chest.

Jack choked in surprise at how tightly Mac clenched around him.  He could feel himself getting close and he could feel the knot beginning for form at the base of his cock.  Leaning down, Jack scented Mac’s neck and when he found the mating gland, he couldn’t help but bite down on it, breaking the skin; his instincts telling him that Mac belonged to him and only him.

Mac gasped and arched off the bed in pleasure/pain as Jack bit his neck, his hole, again, clenching around Jack.

Feeling the younger man clenched around him again, Jack thrust fully into Mac once more before coming hard and filling Mac with his cum; his knot inflating the rest of the way and tying him to his newly made mate.

Panting heavily, Mac moaned as Jack filled and knotted him.His body going pliant beneath the older man.

Jack collapsed on top of Mac, but made sure that he kept his head uncovered.He panted heavily and licked at the newly forming bond mark on Mac’s neck.His rationality slowly coming back to him. 

Mac found that he didn’t mind having Jack’s full body weight on top of him because it made him feel safe.As his breathing slowed, Mac’s eyes widened in realization at why and where Jack had bitten his neck.“Did... Did you end up mating me?” he asked in complete shock.Not that this wasn’t something he wanted. 

Jack groaned and buried his face in Mac’s neck, the consequences of his actions catching up to him.“I did... Shit, I’m so sorry,” he said frantically. 

Mac shook his head and moved his hands down so that Jack’s hands covered his before entwining their fingers together.  “It’s ok.  If I had to be mated with someone, you’re not that bad,” he said softly, a slight teasing tone in his voice.

Jack groaned and managed to lift his head to look at Mac, his hands squeezing the younger man’s.“Still, I should have waited and asked if you even wanted to be mates, but I can’t control my instincts...”

Mac bit his lip and knew that he needed to say it now before the next wave of his heat hit.“I... I would have said yes, had you asked,” he said softly.

Jack’s eyes widened at Mac’s words.“You would have?Why?” he asked.

Mac averted his gaze.  “Because I... I love you, Jack.  I’ve loved you for a while now,” he whispered.

Jack’s eyes softened at Mac’s words and his heart fluttered because Mac felt the same way as he did.  “Mac, look at me,” he commanded gently.

Mac bit his lip and looked at Jack, only to see the older man looking down at him with a loving gaze. 

When he had Mac’s attention, he leaned down and brushed his lips against the younger man’s, knowing that they didn’t have long before Mac’s heat started up again.“I love you too,” he murmured.

Mac’s eyes widened at the confession.  “You... You do?” he asked, wanting to make sure he heard Jack correctly.

Jack pulled away enough to look at Mac and smiled warmly.  “Yes, I do,” he confirmed.

Mac smiled and released one of Jack’s hands to bring his hand up and pull Jack down by the back of his neck.“This is starting to feel right...” he whispered before pulling Jack the rest of the way and kissing him.

Jack hummed softly and kissing Mac back.  He couldn’t agree more and once Mac’s heat had passed, they were going to sit down and talk all of this out.  Until then, Jack planned on taking care of his new lover and mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this a chaptered story after the feedback! It'll probably take me a while to get chapters up with life getting in the way, lol, but I'll try to update it as much as possible!

Mac’s heat lasted for four days; which was four days of hell for the Foundation since the room they had put the two agents in wasn’t sound proof and who knew MacGyver could scream that loud?It was bad enough that Riley refused to come into work until it was over because as she put it to Thornton, “I would like to be able to at least look them somewhat in the eye when I see them and if I stay around and have to listen to them... To them mating, I won’t be able to do that and then I won’t be able to do my job.”Thornton had nodded in understanding and gave Riley paid leave until Mac’s heat ended.Sadly, Thornton wasn’t so lucky since she was the head of the Foundation.She had to stay the four days to make sure that nothing bad happened and she was planning on taking a vacation when everything was sorted out because dammit, she deserved it for having to deal with this shit show.

For Mac and Jack, the four days of pretty much non-stop fucking was amazing for both men.During the times when Mac’s heat was at bay, he and Jack would talk and they each learned something new about the other.By the time the four days were up, the two men felt closer than ever before.

When it was over, both agents cleaned up and headed to Thornton’s office to discuss what was going to now happen to them.On their way there, Jack ended up growling and possessively pulling Mac closer to him every time an alpha passed by them.If he were being honest, Mac was touched by Jack’s protectiveness and it was kind of funny to see the scared expressions of the other alphas, but he knew that in the field, Jack would have to learn to control himself.That’s if the Foundation would even let him back into the field since he was now an omega.Sighing softly, Mac leaned against Jack as they neared Thornton’s office.

Noticing his mate’s change in mood, Jack stopped walking and looked over at Mac.“You ok?” he asked with a tinge of worry in his voice.

Mac nodded and took Jack’s hand into his, squeezing it.“I’m just wondering if they’ll let me go into the field, since I’m an omega now,” he said softly.

Jack couldn’t help the growl that left his mouth at the thought of not having his mate with him.“If they don’t let you, I’ll fight them to let you.Hell, I’ll quite before I let them forbid you from field work,” he said vehemently.

Smiling, Mac turned his head and looked at Jack lovingly.“That means a lot, it really does,” he said.

Jack smiled and was about to say something, but he was interrupted when an alpha walked by and wolf whistled at Mac.  Growling, Jack’s instincts took over and he had the other alpha pinned against the wall; his arm pressed firmly against the other’s neck.  “He’s _my_ mate,” he growled.  “If I so much as see you near him or looking at him, you’ll wish you’d never been born,” he threatened. 

The other alpha just nodded and gasped for air when Jack let him go.He quickly scrambled to his feet and bolted, not wanting to anger the other alpha anymore.

Mac stared at his lover and felt his stomach beginning to pool with heat because as much as he tried to control his emotions, he couldn’t help but feel aroused at seeing Jack defend him.He was going to have to learn how to keep himself from feeling like this every time Jack defended him. 

Jack turned to look at Mac and could instantly smell the arousal coming from his mate.Instincts took over again and Jack pulled the younger man towards him.He pinned him against the wall; his lips crashing against Mac’s in a passionate kiss. 

Mac moaned in pleasure as Jack pinned him to the wall and kissed the man back, his hands coming up to grip Jack’s shirt.

Jack pulled away from the kiss and was about to move his lips to Mac’s neck, but he was stopped when he suddenly felt water being sprayed in his face.Fully pulling away from his lover, Jack sputtered and stared agape at Thornton, who was holding, of all things, a spray bottle.“What the fuck?!” he sputtered.

Thornton fixed Jack with a stern gaze and waved the bottle in the man’s face.“If you’re going to act like an animal Jack, then you’ll be treated like one,” she explained in an even tone. 

Jack just stared at Thornton dumbly before averting his gaze to Mac, who was currently trying to hide his laughing behind his hand.

Thornton turned her stern gaze to Mac and sprayed him with water as well.“You have no room to laugh, MacGyver.You’re just as bad as Jack, just in a different way,” she said as the younger man sputtered.“Now, if the two of you are done further scarring the agents in the building with your PDA, we have a meeting,” she said.Before turning to head to her office, she looked back at Jack.“I would appreciate it if you didn’t threaten my employees, Jack.I know what he did was rude, but I don’t think it called for a threat of excessive violence.”With that said, she turned and motioned for the two men to follow her.

Jack huffed and crossed his arms at the reprimand.He didn’t think he did anything wrong.Any alpha would do that for their omega, or at least he thought they would.

After wiping his face with his shirt, Mac took Jack’s arm and tugged slightly.“C’mon, lets go get this over with so we can go home,” he said.

The meeting lasted an hour and Thornton had explained to them that they were both on paid leave for a month, so that they could get use to being mates and learn to control their instincts.  She had reassured Mac that no, he wasn’t going to lose his job because he was the best agent they had.  Thornton did tell them that once they came back after their month of leave, they’d only be assigned to small missions in state.  This was to make sure that in the field, their mating didn’t affect their judgement.  After making sure they understood everything, she dismissed them and told them to go home.  She also warned Jack to not attack any more of the employees against or else.

Leaving Thornton’s office, Mac and Jack headed back to their holding room to get their things.When they got to the room, Jack couldn’t help pinning Mac against the closed door and kissing him senseless.The incident from earlier still affecting him and apparently, it was still affecting Mac because the younger man eagerly kissed his alpha back; his arms wrapping around Jack’s neck.Jack was about to slide his knee between Mac’s legs when the sprinklers inside the room suddenly went off, soaking both men for a few seconds before shutting off.

“Do the two of you not understand what self control is?!I want the both of you out of this building now or so help me, I will ground the both of you to desk work when you get back from leave!” Thornton threatened over the intercom inside of the room.

Groaning, Jack pulled away from his omega and glared at the camera.

Sighing, Mac grabbed his now wet duffle bag and tugged on Jack’s arm.“C’mon Jack, lets go before she gets madder,” he said softly, not wanting to incur the wrath of an angry Thornton.

Sending one more glare at the camera, Jack grabbed his own duffle bag and took Mac’s free hand in his and lead his lover out of the building.

Mac allowed Jack to lead him out of the building and squeezed the older man’s hand tightly.He knew Thornton was right about them needing to learn to control themselves, but it was just so _hard_ , no pun intended.He knew Jack felt the same and for all he knew, it was probably harder for Jack since he was the alpha. 

When they got to Jack’s car, they threw their bags into the trunk before getting into the car.  Jack started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.  Once they were out of the parking lot, Jack reached over with his right hand and took Mac’s left hand in his, squeezing tightly.

Smiling, Mac squeezed Jack’s hand back and fidgeted slightly in his seat because he was still very aroused.  He knew Jack felt the same and hoped they could make it back to his place.  That hope was dashed when Mac noticed that Jack turned the car into an empty parking lot.  Before he could protest, Jack had already undone their seat belts and had Mac in his lap. 

Surging upward, Jack captured Mac’s lips in a searing kiss, his hands gripping Mac’s hips tightly.

Mac moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck as he kissed the older man back.He ground down against Jack’s very prominent erection before pulling away from the kiss and resting his forehead against Jack’s.“Jack... Jack, we can’t.Not here...” he panted heavily.

Groaning, Jack raised his right hand and gripped the back of Mac’s head to hold him in place.The kid was going to kill him with all this stalling.“Why not?We’re not in the office and no one’s going to notice us here...”

Mac closed his eyes and gripped the short hair on the nape of Jack’s neck.“Remember, we need to learn to control ourselves and waiting to fuck until we get home seems like a pretty good starting point,” he explained softly.

Jack knew Mac was right; it didn’t mean he had to like it though.Sighing, he pulled Mac’s head down and kissed his omega deeply before gently pushing Mac away and letting him go.“You’re right,” he murmured as Mac left his lap for the passenger seat.Restarting the car, Jack looked over at his lover, a serious expression on his face.“Just so you know, when we get to your place, I’m going to take you the second we get through the door.”

Mac smiled and buckled himself in.“I would hope you would, considering this is killing me as much as it is you,” he said.“So, I suggest less talking and more driving.”

Giving his lover a mock salute, Jack tore out of the parking lot and drove as fast as legally possible to get to Mac’s place.

They arrived at Mac’s place ten minutes later and both men got out of the car quickly.Grabbing their bags, they managed to walk briskly to the front door, which Mac counted as a win for self control since they weren’t flat out running.

Once Mac got the door unlocked and opened, Jack practically shoved him through it before closing it behind them and pinning his lover against it, their bags dropping to the ground.He kissed him passionately and used his left hand to easily pin both of Mac’s wrists above his head.

Moaning loudly, Mac kissed Jack back and wrapped his right leg around Jack’s left leg to pull the man’s hips against him to grind against him.

Growling, Jack released Mac’s wrists and used both of his hands to lift Mac up off the floor and forcing his omega to wrap his legs around his waist.

Panting heavily, Mac wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and pulled away from the kiss.“Bedroom...” he gasped.

Jack groaned and ground hard against Mac.“C’mon... You’re killing me here with making us wait...”

Mac leaned forward and kissed Jack’s neck.“Then I would suggest you start moving towards my bedroom...” he purred.

Jack growled and easily carried Mac to the bedroom.  His hands gripping his lover’s thighs tightly.  Once in the bedroom, Jack pretty much threw Mac onto the bed and pinned him there with his body, kissing him passionately and shoving his tongue into the younger man’s mouth to taste him.

Mac moaned loudly and kissed Jack back just as passionately.He wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist to give him leverage to grind against his lover and urge him to fuck him.

Jack moaned loudly in pleasure when he felt his lover grind up against him.Pulling away from the passionate kiss, he sat up and quickly removed his shirt and then Mac’s.The second he got Mac’s shirt off, he leaned down and took one of Mac’s nipples into mouth, licking and nipping at the bud possessively.

Mac cried out in pleasure as and arched his chest towards Jack’s mouth as the older man assaulted his nipple.  He brought his hands up and gripped Jack’s short hair tightly.  “J... Jack...” he gasped.

Jack licked the abused the nipple lovingly before moving down his lover’s body.  He easily undid Mac’s pants and as he pulled them down, his lips and tongue assaulted the skin that was revealed.  He threw Mac’s pants away and barely registered them hitting the floor as he removed the younger man’s boxers.  Growling softly when his lover’s body was completely revealed to him, Jack moved down and took the tip of Mac’s cock into his mouth, sucking softly.

Mac gasped and forced himself to not buck into Jack’s mouth.Panting heavily, he tugged at Jack’s hair lightly.“Jack... Jack, please, just... Just fuck me already,” he whined/begged.

Jack hummed in response and smirked at Mac’s cry of pleasure from the vibration of it.He pulled away and looked up at his lover.“What about the whole self control thing?” he asked teasingly.

Groaning, Mac kicked Jack in the thigh.“Fuck you,” he panted heavily.

Jack smirked and easily slid three fingers into his lover.“Oh, don’t worry, I plan to,” he said smugly and curled his fingers against Mac’s prostrate.He smiled when his omega cried out in pleasure.

Whining, Mac dug his heel into Jack’s thigh.“Jack, I swear, if you don’t fuck me now, you won’t be getting any for the next week,” he growled.

Chuckling at the threat, which Jack thought was cute, he removed his fingers and looked down at his lover.“We both know you couldn’t go a week without this,” he said, gesturing between them before removing his pants and his boxers.He then moved himself and Mac so that the younger man was straddling his lap while he was sitting back against the headboard.“I want you to ride me and you’ll come just like this,” he growled.

Mac groaned and gripped the base of Jack’s cock before slowly lowering himself.Both men moaned loudly as Mac sunk down on Jack’s cock.

Jack gripped Mac’s hips tightly when his lover was fully seated on his cock.“You can move whenever you want,” he panted heavily.He wanted his lover to know that in this relationship, they were equals, even though he was an alpha and Mac was an omega.

Mac wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and kissed his alpha passionately.He always thought that alpha/omega couples were unfair because the alpha always had all the power, never giving the omega any power.He knew, however, that his relationship with Jack wasn’t going to be like that.It wasn’t in Jack’s nature to dominate everything and even if it was, Mac wouldn’t take it. 

Jack happily kissed his lover back and plunged his tongue into the younger man’s mouth, moaning in pleasure when their tongues touched.

Intwining his fingers together in Jack’s hair, Mac began to fuck himself on Jack’s cock.He started out slowly to get use to it before increasing his pace. 

As his lover moved faster, Jack kept his hold on Mac’s hips and began to thrust up into his lover every time Mac slid down his cock, increasing the pleasure and hitting Mac’s prostrate almost every time.

Throughout the room, all that could be heard were the bed creaking and the moans and breathy pants from the two occupants in the room.Mac moved his lips to Jack’s neck and nipped at the skin.“Jack... Gonna cum...” he gasped against his skin.

Jack growled and increased his thrusts.“Come for me, Mac... Now,” he growled lowly into his lover’s ear.

The growl in Jack’s voice and the thrust against his prostrate was enough to push Mac over the edge and he came with a shout of Jack’s name.His cum coating his and Jack’s stomachs and his teeth biting into Jack’s flesh to muffle himself.

Jack cried out and slammed Mac down onto his cock before holding him there and coming hard inside of his lover.Slumping back against the headboard, Jack panted heavily and closed his eyes as he slowly came down from his high.

Mac groaned softly when he felt Jack come and collapsed forward against his lover’s chest.He licked at the bite mark he left on Jack’s neck to sooth it.“Fuck, that was amazing...” he panted heavily.

Jack smiled and gently played with the hair at the nape of Mac’s neck.“Couldn’t agree more,” he said softly before using his free hand and tilting Mac’s head up to kiss him lazily.

Both men sat in the bed for a few minutes kissing each other before Mac pulled away and looked at Jack.  “What’re we going to tell Bozer?” he asked, his brain slowly beginning to work again.

Jack sighed and nuzzled Mac’s neck.“I don’t know... We’ll figure something out, but I need a shower and food first,” he murmured.

Mac laughed softly and kissed Jack’s forehead.“Of course, thinking about your stomach first,” he joked before carefully removing himself from his lover’s lap.He was beyond being embarrassed about feeling Jack’s cum leak out of his hole as he stood up.“You coming or are you going to make me shower by myself?” he asked, looking back at his lover and smirking.

Jack smiled and got out of the bed, wrapping his arms around his lover from behind.“Lead the way,” he said lovingly.The thought of what they were going to tell Bozer at the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I needed to think how I wanted this chapter to go. I hope you all like it!

After their shower, Jack and Mac went back to the bedroom to get dressed.Mac went to his dresser and pulled out some sweatpants and a t-shirt while Jack went to his duffle bag and dressed in loose fitting jeans and a black t-shirt.Once dressed, Jack went over to Mac and pecked him on the lips before pulling away.“I’m going to go make us coffee,” he murmured and quickly left the room before he debauched his lover again, remembering that he needed to learn self control.

Mac wished the kiss had lasted longer, but he knew that Jack was trying hard to control his urges.  Sighing as he watched his lover leave, he rubbed at his arms because he was suddenly a bit chilly.  He didn’t really feel like one of his sweatshirts, so instead of his closet, he went over to Jack’s duffle and rifled through it to see if the man had a sweatshirt.  Smiling triumphantly, he pulled out a black pull over hoodie and immediately put it on.  He couldn’t help but pull the front of the sweatshirt up slightly to cover his nose and inhale the scent of his lover.  It made him feel safe and warm.  Satisfied with how he was dressed, Mac left his bedroom and headed to the kitchen.  Leaning against the doorframe, he watched as his lover moved around the kitchen preparing the coffee. 

Jack smelled his lover before sensing him watching him.Turning around, Jack was going to say something snarky, but his brain shut down when he saw that Mac was wearing the sweatshirt he had had in his duffle.His lover practically swam in the shirt and the sleeves went past his fingers, it was fucking adorable.Closing his eyes, Jack took a deep breath to keep himself from jumping his boyfriend because seeing Mac wearing something of his sent a possessive wave through him.When he felt like he had himself in check, he opened his eyes only to see his lover smirking at him.“Oh, you cheeky little shit.This is you testing me, isn’t it?” he asked, though there was no anger or anything like it in his voice.

Mac just continued to smirk.“It wasn’t a test at first.I was cold and felt like wearing something of yours, but then I realized it would be a good start to your self control training,” he said, a slight teasing tone in his voice.

Jack just sighed and turned back to the coffee machine to start it.Deciding that he needed to distract himself before Mac killed him, he cleared his throat and turned back to look at his lover.“All this aside, we need to discuss what we’re going to tell Bozer,” he said.

Walking into the kitchen, Mac leaned against the island and sighed.“Well, he thinks we went to a convention on new inventions people have created, so, what if one of the inventions was a prototype to help people who are betas become either an omega or alpha and while we were looking at it, it accidentally went off?” he suggested.In all honesty, he’d only just thought that up and he was pretty proud of himself.

Jack turned around and stared at Mac after he was done explaining his idea.“How do you come up with this stuff?” he asked in amazement.

Mac smirked.“I just do.That’s why I’m the brains and you’re the brawn,” he said lovingly, no malice or cruelness in his tone.

Jack just chuckled and poured them their coffee.“That is very true,” he said before sliding Mac his mug that had a paperclip image on it.

Later that day when Bozer got home, he saw his best friend and Jack cuddled on the couch, which was strange because usually the two just sat next to each other on the couch, not cuddling.Clearing his throat to make himself known, Bozer walked over to the couch.“Hey guys, uh, is there something I don’t know about?” he asked curiously.He’d known about Mac’s crush on the older man for ages and he wondered if Mac had finally grown a pair to confess.

Mac looked over at Bozer and nodded.He explained to Bozer what had happened at the ‘convention’ and he felt relieved when Bozer believed him.

Looking at his best friend and Jack, Bozer couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at Mac’s news.It sucked that Mac and Jack’s biologies had changed, but the good thing about it was that it finally got the two oblivious men together.“Well, as long as the two of you are happy, that’s all that matters, right?” he said happily.“To celebrate you two finally getting together, how ‘bout I cook us dinner?” he suggested.

After dinner had ended, the three talked about Jack moving in with them and Bozer was completely fine with it as long as the newly mated couple waited to have sex when he wasn’t there because while he was happy they were finally together, he didn’t need to hear it through the walls.That had just earned him a laugh from both men before they had agreed.He also forbade them from having sex in _his_ kitchen.With all of that said, Bozer excused himself so that he could go to bed.

An hour later, Mac and Jack were in Mac’s room and lying in bed.Even after showering, Mac kept Jack’s hoodie on, which just made the older man sigh and grumble at how Mac was being cruel, but it didn’t stop Jack from pulling Mac against his chest and holding the younger man close.“That went a lot better than I thought it would,” Jack said softly, nuzzling Mac’s hair lovingly.

Mac smiled and happily curled up against his alpha.“I’m just glad that he was ok with us being together and that he was fine with our biologies suddenly changing,” he whispered.

Nodding, Jack yawned and flipped over briefly to turn off the light before turning back and holding Mac.“I think this is gonna work out well,” he said with a positive attitude.

Mac nodded in agreement and smiled.“I agree,” he said softly and decided not to bring up the fact that Jack hadn’t jumped him since that morning.He had a feeling if he mentioned it, Jack would end up fucking him, which he wouldn’t mind, but he knew that the both of them, while happy in their relationship, wanted to get back to work.Yawning, Mac nuzzled Jack’s chest and closed his eyes.“Night, Jack,” he murmured softly.

Jack smiled and kissed the top of Mac’s head.“Night, Mac,” he whispered before both men fell asleep.

*two months later*

After their month of suspension, Mac and Jack had worked on their control and by the time they came back, it was impeccable.As Thornton had said, they were only given missions inside the state of California and they passed every mission with flying colors, which made Thornton happy and Riley relieved that she wouldn’t have to deal with the awkward sexual tension that she thought she was going to have to deal with.

Now in their third month of being mated, Mac, Jack, and Riley were finally assigned their first mission abroad.Their mission was a simple extraction in France.They were to go into the country, find some scientist and bring him back to the states before some terrorist organization in the country could get their hands on the guy. 

The mission was simple and they managed to complete it a day earlier than needed.Thornton was thrilled at how well the mission had gone that she let the three agents take a two day vacation when they got home. 

The second they had gotten home, Mac and Jack had immediately gone to bed because they were both exhausted.They were sleeping peacefully, when Mac suddenly woke up feeling nauseous.Sitting up, he took a calming breath to try and make it go away, but that just made it worse.He was up and out of the bed in no time, running for the bathroom and vomiting into the toilet. 

Jack grumbled when he felt his lover sit up, but whatever sleepiness he had been feeling was instantly gone when he felt Mac pretty much bolt from the bed.Sitting up in alarm, he quickly got out of their bed and followed Mac into the bathroom just in time to see his lover throw up.Frowning, Jack went over and kneeled down beside his lover, his hand rubbing soothing circles over Mac’s back.“What brought this up?” he asked gently.

Mac groaned and threw up a second time just as his lover kneeled beside him.When he was sure it was over, he lowered the toilet lid and flushed before leaning against Jack.“I dunno.I woke up feeling nauseous and normally if I take a calming breath it helps, but this time it didn’t and I barely made it to the toilet,” he explained.

Jack frowned and slipped his arm around Mac’s waist, holding against his side.“It can’t be something you ate last night because you would have reacted sooner,” he said, more to himself than to Mac.He smiled and nudged Mac gently.“Maybe you’re pregnant,” he said jokingly.

Hearing Jack’s words, Mac’s eyes widened and he gripped Jack’s arm around his waist.If he remembered correctly, he should have heats once a month, but he hasn’t had one since the first one at the Foundation.He didn’t think about it because he was too focused on getting back to work, but now that he _was_ thinking about it, his mind began working a hundred miles a minute because the only reason for him to not have heats is if he were pregnant and there was such a slim chance of that happening with first heats.

Jack frowned when he got no reply and when Mac grabbed his arm.“Mac?You going to be sick again?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Mac heard Jack’s question and shook his head slowly.  “No.  I... I think I might be pregnant,” he said softly.

Jack’s frown deepened and he gently turned Mac around so that the younger man was facing him.“I was just kidding about that,” he said.

Mac looked at his lover and took his hands in his.  “Jack, I haven’t had a heat since that first one back at the Foundation,” he whispered.  “Omega’s are suppose to have a heat every month, just like women have their menstrual cycles every month,” he explained, hoping Jack would get what he was saying.

The words that Mac spoke slowly registered in Jack’s mind and he just stared at his lover dumbly.He wasn’t sure how to react because it wasn’t a guaranteed thing, yet.Taking a deep breath, Jack pulled Mac forward and held him against his chest.“How... How do we find out?” he asked shakily, not sure if he was even ready to be a father.

Mac closed his eyes and gripped Jack’s shirt.“I guess we go to a doctor and have tests done?” he asked, uncertain.

Jack nodded and looked down at Mac.  “Do we go through the Foundation or go see a doctor that’s not part of the Foundation?” he asked.

Mac bit his lip.  “I don’t know.  Seeing a doctor that’s not part of the Foundation is tempting, but depending on the results, we’ll have to tell Thornton.  With that in mind, it would make sense to go through the Foundation,” he reasoned, more to himself than to Jack.

Jack kissed the top of Mac’s head and help him tighter.“We’ll go through the Foundation.Might as well get it out of the way,” he said softly.“When do you want to go in?”

Mac sighed.“Today if we can.I don’t really want to wait,” he said.He would rather know as soon as possible than wait two days.

“Alright.Should I call Thornton and ask her if you can come in for a check up?” Jack asked gently.

Mac nodded.“Yeah and you might as well tell her why,” he said, knowing that if they waited to tell Thornton, she would probably be mad at them for withholding important information.

Jack pulled Mac away from himself enough to look him in the eye and gently cupped his face in his hands.“It’s going to be ok, Mac.We’re going to get through this no matter what the results are,” he said reassuringly.

Mac managed to smile weakly and put his hands over Jack’s.“That means a lot to me, Jack,” he said softly.

Jack smiled and leaned forward, kissing his lover softly, not caring that the younger man had been puking a few minutes earlier.  Pulling away, he rested his forehead against Mac’s.  “We will get through this,” he said confidently.  “If you’re pregnant, than I’m going to be there the whole way,” he said firmly.  He wasn’t going to be some dead beat father.  If Mac really was pregnant, he was going to be there no matter what.    

Mac could feel tears forming at Jack’s words.  “You better,” he said shakily.  The prospect of possibly being pregnant scared Mac.  He never thought of himself as having children because he was gay and the thought had never crossed his mind.  Hearing Jack’s words, however, calmed some of his fears because he knew he wouldn’t be doing this alone.

Jack pulled Mac against him and leaned back against the bathtub.“I will and if I stray at all, you have permission to kick my ass.”

Mac laughed wetly as a few tears fell.  “You can count on it,” he said and snuggled against Jack for comfort.  “Can we just stay here for a bit before calling Thornton?” he asked.

Jack smiled and nuzzled the top of Mac’s head.  “ Of course we can.  You just tell me when,” Jack said softly.

The two men sat in silence for half an hour before Mac sighed and pulled away from his lover.“I’m ready,” he said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about pregnancies and I researched a bit and this is what I found out, so I'm going to apply it to this fic and see how it goes! Also, I'm so happy that this fic and my other fic I'll Always Be Here have over a thousand hits! Thank you to everyone who has read this fic! You guys rock <3

Jack called Thornton and asked her if he and Mac could come in because Mac needed to see a doctor. Of course Thornton had asked him if Mac was okay and Jack told her that at the moment, it was a personal issue, but that him and Mac would tell her after their visit to the doctor. He was relieved when she didn’t ask him any further question on what was wrong with Mac and said that by the time they got there, the doctor would be waiting for them. Thanking his boss and promising, once again, that they would tell her what was going on after the visit, he hung up. Walking back into the bedroom, he found Mac sitting on the bed, staring down at his stomach. “Thornton says that the doctor can see you as soon as we get there,” he said as he walked over and sat next to his lover.

Mac licked his lips nervously and looked over at Jack. “I... I guess we should get going, yeah?” he asked, voice slightly shaky.

Jack took Mac’s hands in his and squeezed them gently. “Hey, we can go whenever you’re ready,” he said gently. “And when you are ready, I won’t leave your side unless you tell me to.”

Mac smiled slightly and leaned against Jack. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to relax himself. Once he felt calmer, he opened his eyes and sat up fully. “I’m ready,” he said confidently.

Smiling, Jack stood up and gently pulled Mac up with him. “Remember, you’re not going to be alone in there. I’m with you every step of the way,” he reassured him before leading Mac out of the bedroom and out to the car. He drove them to the Foundation and once parked in his parking space, they got out of the car and headed into the building.

They were met by Thornton at the front desk and she looked at the two of them. “The doctor is waiting for you down in the medical wing,” she said. “I expect a report afterwards,” she added, looking straight at Jack.

Jack nodded and smiled. “You’ll be the first to know,” he promised before leading Mac to the elevators and down to the medical wing.

The doctor met them at the reception desk and smiled, holding out her hand. “I’m doctor Francis, but you can call me Jennifer,” she said warmly.

Mac shook the doctor’s hand and smiled, already feeling a bit more at ease. “I’m Angus MacGyver and this is my partner, Jack Dalton,” he said.

“It’s very nice to meet both of you. If you would please follow me, we can get started,” Jennifer smiled and after shaking both mens hands, she lead them to an exam room. Once inside, she took Mac’s weight, temperature, and blood pressure before motioning him to sit on the exam table. She watched as the young man’s alpha moved over to stand beside his omega. Smiling warmly, she sat down on her stool and looked at Mac. “So, what can I do for you?” she asked curiously because just by looking at the young man, he looked perfectly healthy.  
Mac cleared his throat and wrung his hands together in his lap nervously. “I... I woke up this morning nauseous and usually when I take a few deep breaths, I feel better, but it didn’t work this morning and I threw up twice. I then realized, after Jack made a joke, that I haven’t had a heat since the first one I had when I had been turned into an omega,” he explained softly, his hands beginning to shake slightly.

Noticing his lover’s hands, Jack gently place one of his hands over Mac’s and squeezed gently to give reassurance and comfort to his lover.

Taking strength from his lover and squeezing his hand back, Mac managed to continue. “The reason I wanted to come in as soon as possible is because... Because I think I may pregnant,” he said, the last few words rushed.

Jennifer looked at the couple and after Mac finished talking, she spoke. “You do know it’s extremely rare for an omega to become pregnant after their first heat,” she said gently. When both men nodded, she stood up and went to a cabinet. Opening it, she grabbed a pregnancy test for male omegas and walked back to the young blond, handing him the stick. “I’m guessing you know what this is?” she said in the same, gentle tone as before.

Nodding, Mac took the test and stared at it, not sure if he wanted the answer or not.

“The bathroom is just through that door. There’s no rushing this, Mr. MacGyver. If you want, I can leave the two of you alone and when you’ve finished, just let me know,” she said kindly.

Jack nodded and smiled warmly at the doctor. “Thanks doc,” he said, his tone grateful and watched as the doctor left. Once she was gone, he looked at Mac and sat next to him before pulling him into his arms.

Mac leaned against Jack and sighed softly. “I’m just... I’m just nervous about what it’s gonna say,” he said softly.

That was understandable because if Jack were being honest, he was nervous about it too. “Well, that makes two of us,” he said, laughing softly. “So, I’m ready whenever you are. Do you want me in there with you or should I just wait here?” he asked.

Sighing, Mac hopped off the table and took Jack’s hand. “If you don’t mind, I think I’d rather you wait here,” he said softly, feeling a bit guilty for not wanting his lover there with him.

Jack smiled and pulled Mac between his legs so that he could kiss him softly. “It’s okay, you haven’t hurt my feelings by telling me that you don’t want me in there,” he reassured him softly against his lips. “I’m a big boy, I can take it,” he added in a light tone.

Mac snorted at that and rested his head against Jack’s shoulder. “Thanks, Jack,” he murmured softly.  
Jack smiled and gently stroked Mac’s head. “No need to thank me, Mac,” he said gently.

Mac sighed softly and finally pulled away from his lover. “I’ll be back,” he murmured softly before heading into the bathroom. Closing the door, but not locking it, he went over to the toilet and did what needed to be done. When he was finished, he put the cap back on the test and put it on a piece of toilet paper on the counter before washing his hands. He went to the door and opened it.

When he heard the door open, Jack hopped off the table and looked at his lover anxiously. “What did it say?” he asked nervously.

Mac walked over to Jack and leaned his head against the man’s chest. “I dunno. It takes it a few minutes to show the results,” he whispered.

Jack automatically wrapped his arms around Mac and held the younger man tightly. “Okay, a few more minutes won’t kill us,” he said in a light, teasing tone, even though, in all honesty, he didn’t know if he could wait that long.

Mac laughed weakly and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist. “You’re a horrible liar some times, you know that?” he asked.

“You love me though,” Jack said, smiling.

Mac nuzzled Jack’s chest and hugged him tighter. “Yes, yes I do,” he murmured. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Mac pulled away and looked up at Jack. “I think enough time has passed. Come on,” he said softly before grabbing Jack’s hand and leading him into the bathroom. He could feel Jack gripping his hand tightly as he lead them into the bathroom and over to the counter. Before looking at the test, Mac covered it with his hand and pulled Jack over to stand beside him. Looking over at his lover, he asked, “Are you ready to know?”

Jack nodded and brought Mac’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be,” he said weakly.

Mac squeezed Jack’s hand tightly and lifted the hand that was covering the test. Both mens breath hitched when they saw the plus sign. Neither man could say anything as they stared at the positive test result.

Suddenly, Jack pulled Mac to him and kissed him passionately; his hands gripping Mac’s face. When he pulled away, both men were panting heavily. “We’re having a baby,” Jack finally said, his voice filled with awe.

Mac stared at his lover and covered Jack’s hands with his own, his body trembling slightly from a combination of nerves and excitement. “We’re going to be parents,” he whispered.

Jack smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Mac, pulling the younger man into a tight hug. “We are,” he whispered. “Guess we need to go and get the doc.”

Mac just nodded, but didn’t move. “Is it normal to feel excited and scared at the same time?” he asked weakly.

Jack laughed in happiness and held his lover tighter. “I think so,” he said reassuringly.

Smiling weakly, Mac breathed in his lover’s scent before pulling away. “Lets go find the doctor,” he said.

Jack took his hand and led him back into the exam room. He made Mac sit on the table before going to the door and opening it, telling the doctor that they were ready for her to come back in.

Jennifer walked back into the room and smiled gently at the young blonde. “So, did the test confirm what you’ve been thinking?” she asked gently.

Mac nodded and smiled slightly. “Yeah, it did. I’m officially pregnant,” he said softly.

Jennifer smiled happily and squeezed MacGyver’s shoulder warmly. “Congratulations to the both of you,” she said warmly. “Now, can you tell me how long it’s been since your first heat?” she asked gently.

Mac looked at his lap and calculated the time in his head. “Um, a little over two months,” he said.

“That’s good. That means we can do a sonogram to make absolutely sure that you are pregnant and to determine how far along you are,” Jennifer explained. “Luckily for the two of you, I’m specialized in male omega pregnancies,” she said smiling.

That last bit of news surprised both men, making them wonder if Thornton had her suspicions. “So, can we do the sonogram now?” he asked, eager to make sure that the test he’d already taken was accurate. “I mean, I know I just went to bathroom and my bladder isn’t full and I don’t know if that’ll make a difference or not,” he added quickly.

Jennifer chuckled and nodded, slightly surprised at the young man’s knowledge. “We can do one now. The Foundation has the latest up to date technology and our sonogram machine can easily detect the heartbeat and the age. I’ll need you to remove your clothes and put this on,” she said, handing Mac a hospital gown.

Jack frowned in confusion and looked at the doctor. “Wait, I thought all he’d have to do was pull up his shirt and you would use the thing with gel on his stomach?” he asked, remembering that in all the movies and TV shows he’s watched, where either women or men had been pregnant, they never had to take their clothes off.  
Mac loved Jack to pieces, he really did, but sometimes the man trusted what he saw on TV a little too much. “The ‘thing with the gel’ is called an ultrasound, Jack, and I’m not far enough along for the doctor to use that yet,” he explained.

Jack stared at his lover confusedly. “Than how’re we gonna see the baby?” he asked, feeling slightly stupid for not knowing. He was going to have to go out and buy baby books when this was over, or go on the internet. Baby books sounded like a safer, less traumatic option.

Jennifer smiled and patted Mac on the shoulder. “I’m going to go get the sonogram machine. I think you’ll be better equipped to explain to Mr. Dalton what we’ll be doing,” she said kindly before leaving the room.

Once the door closed, Mac slid off the table and went over to Jack. “The doc’s going to use a sonogram, Jack. It’s a wand shaped device that she puts inside of me,” he explained, hoping that Jack would get the rest without him having to explain anymore.

It took a few seconds for Jack to process Mac’s words and when he did, his eyes widened slightly. “Oh. _Oh_. I get it now,” he murmured.

Mac smiled and pulled Jack over to kiss him gently. “The baby, at the moment, is gonna look like a blob when the image comes up, but we’ll be able to hear the heartbeat,” he explained against Jack’s lips.

Jack held Mac tightly and nuzzled the top of Mac’s head after the explanation. He was a little disappointed that they wouldn’t be able to see the baby, but hearing the heartbeat was second best. “How do you know all this stuff?” he asked, then groaned. “Wait, don’t answer that. Let me guess, you read a lot?” he asked teasingly.

Mac laughed lightly and hugged Jack back. “You know me too well,” he said amusingly before pulling away and grabbing the plastic bag with the gown. After removing everything, but his underwear, Mac put the gown on and tied it before slipping his underwear off and adding it to his pile of clothes on the chair.

Jack watched his lover and couldn’t help staring at Mac’s stomach the entire time because he was still having a bit of trouble believing that there was another human being growing inside his omega.

Mac settled himself on the table just as there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” he called out, as Jack moved beside the left side of the table to take his hand.

Jennifer opened the door and walked in, the sonogram machine in front of her. She closed the door and walked over to the exam table. After setting it up, she smiled warmly at the mated pair. “Are you two ready?” she asked.

Both men nodded eagerly and squeezed each others hands in anticipation and nervousness.

Smiling softy, Jennifer went to the end of the table with the machine and pulled out the stirrups. She instructed the young blonde to put his feet them and chuckled softly when he blushed and did as he was told. She didn’t get many male, omega agents who were pregnant, but with the ones she did get, this was always the most embarrassing part for them. Squirting some lubricant into her gloved hand, Jennifer coated the wand in it and looked at her patient. “You’re going to feel some pressure, okay? If it starts to hurt, let me know,” she said gently and when MacGyver had nodded, she gently inserted the wand into his anus.

Mac squeezed Jack’s hand hard when he felt the wand slide into him. It didn’t hurt, but the doctor was right about the pressure and it was uncomfortable feeling because the wand was going further up inside him than Jack ever had.

Jack watched the doctor and took the pain from Mac’s hand squeezing his like a man. Sure, it felt like his bones were about to be broken, but Mac needed his support and there was no way he was going to tell his lover to loosen his grip.

The room was filled with silence as Jennifer slowly moved the wand further into MacGyver. It was only a few seconds later that the room was filled with the sound of a beating heart.

Both men hadn’t noticed they were holding their breaths until they exhaled in shock at the sound coming from the machine; their eyes glued to the screen.

Jennifer smiled and looked at the screen. The heartbeat was strong, almost too strong, and upon closer inspection of the screen, her smile widened when she figured out why. “Congratulations, you two, you’re having twins!” she said happily.

Both mens head whipped around so fast, Jennifer was surprised they didn’t get whiplash. “What?!” they both exclaimed at the same time.

Chuckling, Jennifer raised her free hand and using her index and middle finger, pointed out the two white blobs on the screen. “See those two spots? Those are your babies,” she explained.

Mac stared in awe and fear at where Jennifer was pointing. Twins? He was having two babies?!

Jack leaned over Mac to get a better look at the screen. He figured it was just one baby. The thought of two had never crossed his mind.

Jennifer froze the image on the screen before gently removing the wand. She wiped it off with a paper towel before removing her gloves. “From what I can see, I’d say you’re about nine weeks pregnant, Mr. MacGyver, and the heartbeat of the two fetuses is very strong,” she explained. “Would you two like a picture of this to take home?” she asked gently.

Mac removed his feet from the stirrups so that he could get closer to the screen. “Yes,” he said, distracted by the two little white spots.

Jennifer smiled and hit a few buttons on the machine and a few seconds later, a photograph came out of the bottom of the machine. She grabbed it and handed it to MacGyver. “Once again, congratulations to the both of you,” she said warmly. “If you want, I can stay on as your primary doctor or I can refer you to someone outside the Foundation.”

Jack managed to break out of his stupor and looked at the doctor. “No, I don’t think we want anyone outside the Foundation, do we Mac?” he asked, looking down at his awe struck lover.

Mac held the photo against his chest and looked up at Jack, not having heard anything that was said. “What?” he asked in confusion.

Jack chuckled and wrapped his arms protectively around Mac’s waist, his hands lying over his stomach. “Do you want to keep the doc here as your primary doctor or get a referral for someone outside the Foundation?” he asked.

Mac looked up at Jennifer and smiled. “I’d rather stick with you. You know what you’re doing and you know what we do, so I think you’re more than qualified,” he said kindly.

Jennifer smiled. “Thank you, Mr. MacGyver,” she said. “Now, I want to make an appointment for you to come in again in four weeks for a nuchal translucency test so that we can see if the babies are at risk for Down Syndrome, trisomy 18, or if they have any heart defects,” she explained.

Mac nodded. “Okay. Do we make the appointment here or at the front desk?” he asked.

Jennifer smiled warmly. “I can make it for you and if you find you need to change it, just call and we’ll change it,” she said.

Mac smiled back. “Okay. Thank you, Jennifer,” he said sincerely.

“No need to thank me, Mr. MacGyver,” she said.

“I think you can call me Mac at this point,” Mac said warmly.

Jennifer chuckled. “Very well, Mac,” she said lightly before holding her hand out to both men. “Congratulations again. The both of you,” she said kindly.

“Thank you,” they both said at the same time before shaking Jennifer’s hand one at a time.

“Before I leave, do either of you have any questions?” she asked.

Jack cleared his throat and blushed slightly. “Uh, this is probably a stupid question, but since Mac’s pregnant, is it, um, safe for us to... Uh, ya’know...” he couldn’t get the words out due to embarrassment and groaned. Why was this so hard for him?!

Jennifer smiled and patted Jack’s shoulder. “The two of you can still have sex. It won’t hurt the babies at all,” she said gently.

Jack relaxed when Jennifer got what he was saying and nodded. “What about missions?” he asked.

“For right now, Mac, I think you should be okay to go into the field, but by the second trimester, I would suggest cutting back on the number of missions and on the intensity of the missions,” Jennifer suggested, looking at Mac.

Mac nodded, figuring that was going to be the case. It would be hard not being able to go into the field, but he had more than just himself to think about now and he knew that there were ways he could help out on missions from the Foundation.

Jennifer congratulated both men again before leaving the room to set up Mac’s next appointment.

When the doctor left, Jack walked around the table, so that he was in front of Mac. “Are you okay?” he asked gently.

Mac nodded and smiled up at his lover. “Surprisingly, I’m okay with having to cut back on missions when my second trimester hits,” he said.

Jack smiled softly and pulled Mac off the table and into his arms. “If you want, when that happens, I’ll cut back as well. I want to be here as much as possible,” he said passionately.

Mac could feel tears forming at Jack’s words and it touched him deeply to know that his lover would do that for him. “We can discuss that when the time comes. But for now, lets not think about it just yet,” he suggested.

Jack chuckled and kissed the top of Mac’s head. “Fair enough. Guess we have to go tell Thornton the good news now,” he said.

Mac nodded. “Yeah and then tonight we can tell Riley and Bozer at the house,” he suggested.

Jack nodded and breathed in his lover’s scent. “Sounds like a plan, but for a little while longer, I think we can stay like this, yeah?”

Mac smiled and nuzzled Jack’s chest. “Agreed,” he murmured. He had a feeling that after today, their lives were going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews fuel me ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
